Dark Love
by The flutterer butter-fly
Summary: A RyoSaku one shot. Both are vampires that due to unforeseen circumstances came together to forge a bond deeper than all.


Dark Love

One Shot

By: The flutterer, butterfly

Hi, I'm back again albeit a very very long long time away from writing. I haven't even continued my other stories. I am really sorry but other things precede this. I hope you guys enjoy this story and feedback. I like feedback that can help me improve as a writer. Arigato minna-san!

The moon hung over the horizon, a bright pearl in the sea of midnight. He landed smoothly in the compound of his home aware of the presence of his old man waiting for him. Clouds covered the bright moon, shielding it from all eyes and darkness filled the land only to be lighted by the electricity made able street lamps. Within the dark a pair of amber eyes glinted. And another, the same color which proved them to be father and son, narrowed.

"Seishounen, you certainly took your time though I told you that I was waiting for you," his father said with impatience.

He snorted, "You just only got back yourself."

"Such impertinence."

"What was it that was so important, oyaji?" he asked, not in the mood to spar with his father. These days, his craving for blood was higher than usual and even taking more than enough could not stop the craving.

"It concerns you. I noticed you've been out of sorts lately, the outbursts, impatience and the very late nights out," his father said in a lazy voice.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

His father stared at him silently, "I can smell blood on your shirt. You've never been that careless before."

His tongue flicked over his incisors and they lengthened automatically. The blood stains was caused by him wrenching his incisors from the man's throat when he realized that the man was being sucked dry by him and it was his first time that he became so close to losing control. He had left quick, running like he was a coward. It made him frown at himself. He did not kill, that just didn't happen to vampires that did not become crazed. What the heck was wrong with him? "Oyaji, what's happening to me?" he asked in an uncertain voice. He was almost scared to go out again for blood. Next time...

"It is your initiation. When a male vampire reaches puberty, his every senses heightens and his needs will overrule everything else. Your blood lust will control you," his father explained.

"It's normal? I nearly killed a man back there!"

His father raised an eyebrow, "No kidding," he said wryly and continued, "When the initiation day for a male vampire approaches the council selects a young woman for the containment ritual."

"Containment ritual?"

"To control your bloodlust, on your initiation day you need to mate with a female vampire. That's it," his father explained.

"And who is this female vampire I am to mate with?"

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, my boy."

Echizen Ryoma was shocked speechless. He never saw that coming.

Time did not pass normally for her unlike those that are human. She was part of an immortal race whose sustenance was blood coupled with superior senses and strength that more than rivaled a dozen fit men. Yes, as you would have guessed it she was a vampire but not a very old one. One that was very young in vampire terms and inexperienced. And yet she was the one chosen for his initiation. Shouldn't they have chosen one who was more experienced than her, a mere fledging? She groaned as she recalled the conversation she had with her grandmother.

_"Sakuno, the council has chosen you to initiate a certain...someone."_

She remembered the shock that coursed through her body._ "Initiate? But I'm too young..isn't there another?"_

_Her grandmother shook her head, "Within our precinct there is only you, others will not reach in time for his initiation."_

_"But I can't do this!" she protested._

_"The words of the council are law upon us, Sakuno. Surely you would not let him suffer?" her grandmother appealed to her more sensitive side._

_Tears gathered at the side of her eyes, "It isn't fair."_

_Her grandmother gathered her in her arms, "It is your duty as a child of the blood. It will be fine Sakuno, we will teach you well."_

_"Who is it, grandmother?" she asked._

_"Well, you know him..it's Ryoma."_

She knew it was her duty. The requirement of a mate is a must during the initiation or the vampire will be tortured with overwhelming emotions and one becomes crazed and succumb to bloodlust becoming an incubus, a creature that strived on blood and lust. Then that vampire will be hunted down for he is unsafe. Her feelings were rather mixed about this. She liked Ryoma but at the same time did not want to mate with him just for the sake of his initiation. She wanted something else..she wanted him to really want her. It was probably a feeling she was never going to know since he never paid much attention to her.

Sparks of electricity ran through her spine suddenly and she shivered. She turned and found herself facing a certain black-haired boy. He was looking at her in a very disturbing way which made her knees go weak. His amber eyes were dark and she found herself locking gazes with him. Unconciously, she ran the tip of her tongue over her lower lip and amber eyes burned. He moved towards her, slowly, sensuously, almost stalking towards her with the grace of a predator.

And still she couldn't take her eyes off him. The warning signals were already ringing in her head but her body remained immobile.

"Hello Sakuno," he said huskily.

She jumped, "Ryo..Ryoma-kun." The feelings leaking out of him was over bearing. Hot.

"So you are to mate with me?"

She blushed, "Hai."

"How about a little appetizer before the main course?" he asked silkily. "I hunger."

If it were even possible, her face turned even redder. "Eh..hh.h"

He pounced. His tongue flicked out to lick the sensitive area on her neck before sinking in his teeth. He drank deeply, her blood was rich and dark. He fed ravenously, desperate to fill the terrible hunger. Her body grew limp in his arms and he stopped drinking, closing the wound with a sweep of his tongue. Being so close to her, he could smell the flowery scent that emanated from her hair. He inhaled, committing it to memory.

"Sakuno," he whispered, lifting his head to look at her. She looked back at him from heavy lidded eyes, her body weak from his taking her blood. In the sunlight, vampires were much weaker than they usually are and very few attempt to walk in the light. It was how he was able to control his power when playing tennis. His eyes were hooded when he said, "Gomen."

He slashed his wrist with his fingernail and brought up his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

"Iie," she protested weakly.

It was then that he smiled, a smile that she had never seen before graced his lips. It was a smile of adoration. The smell of blood tempted her causing her incisors to lengthened and drawing her to the rich tasting liquid that was spilling from his wrist. She drank just enough for her to stand on her own and meticulously cleaned up the remnants of blood on his wrist. She let out a gasp when she saw the dark hungry look was back in his eyes.

"Are, Echizen, Ryuzaki. What are you guys doing here?" Katchirou asked, in his arms were a basket of tennis balls. He was on his way to the store room to keep the tennis ball and here was the two of them standing intimately close to each other.

_Of all times_, she thought exasperatedly. Ryoma was in a dangerous state now, the beast in him was controlling him now. She had to do something or he might just go for Katchirou. Already his attention was shifting towards the young boy. She grabbed hold of his shirt and fasten her mouth over his. He moved to mold her body to fit his. What started out as an innocent kiss became velvet seduction as his tongue slipped into her mouth to taste the blood that she took from him. She moaned, losing control of the kiss.

Katchirou's face burned red as he saw them kissing so passionately and knew that he was intruding at an intimate moment. He discreetly walked away, _Wow, Echizen and Ryuzaki!_

Once she was satisfied that Katchirou was far away, she pulled away only to have him staring at her with a haunted look in his eyes as if he had realized himself.

"Ryoma-kun, don't blame yourself," she said to him.

"I almost lost control. I almost hurt both of you," he said in such a dejected voice that she could not help but hold him.

She smiled, they were breaking the walls around them, "I won't let you. **_Atashi anata ni mamotteru_**." It was then that all her confusion and doubts washed away.

Two more days..

He fought his demons every night. And while he may be able to win the demons but he paid for it by losing part of his control every time. After he had fed and wrestled with his demons he had retreated to the deep sanctuary of the park. Shielded by the dark and the tall trees he sat against a tree and merely let his thoughts drift. A soft rustle of the dried leaves on the ground alerted him of the arrival of another.

"Fuji-sempai," he greeted.

Fuji Syuusuke was one of those ancient vampires that held authority over this precinct. Fuji was dressed in a dark trench coat with a light gray sweater and black pants. He preferred to dress the part of what he was at night or so he had told him.

"I heard about you and Ryuuzaki," Fuji said in his soft lilting voice.

Ryoma did not say anything. He merely stared out in the space before him.

"Echizen, stand up," Fuji said, stepping up to stand right in front of him.

He sighed and stood as he was told. Then Fuji did the unexpected and kissed him full on the lips. Shock coursed through his body and he stood very still under the onslaught of lips. The kiss didn't affect him as when he kissed Ryuuzaki, there was no hot rush of desire. Fuji pulled away when he felt no response from the younger boy. "I should have expected this but I didn't want to regret not having done it," Fuji told him in a resigned voice.

Ryoma stared at him with large amber eyes as he did not know what to say. Fuji chuckled at his expression, "I fancy both men and women, Echizen. When a vampire reaches the age I am at and still have not found his lifemate, he becomes restless and he will find his own fulfilment. It is a vampire's choice after all."

"It's Ryuuzaki for me," he blurted out, surprised at himself for even mentioning her name.

"So it is, you need not worry about me. I do not attack the unwilling."

He nodded and said hesitantly, "Fuji-sempai. It's strange between me and Ryuuzaki. I want..no, desire.." and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Fuji smiled at him indulgently, "Perhaps it means something."

"Sempai, how was your initiation?" he asked suddenly.

"Very pleasant. And I had a very good female vampire to teach me."

"I doubt mine will be able to teach me anything," he said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Fuji cocked a smile his way, "Perhaps she will surprise you. After all it was her grandmother that mated with me."

"Ehhhh..obaa-chan?" he almost yelled.

"Sumire-chan and I got along pretty well after my initiation, I almost thought that she was my one and true lifemate. Then she fell in love with a human, ended things with me and decided to grow old with him."

"I never knew that obaa-chan was a vampire, I thought that a vampire cannot age."

"It is indeed a very rare case that a vampire ages, but it a vampire feeds only on animal blood slowly he will lose his youth and strength but will not die," Fuji answered, paused for a while before saying in a sly voice, "It's a pity, I would have loved to teach you about mating."

He ignored him and headed home, aware of a small shadow.

And found himself a target for a few drunk punks. He was going to ignore them and go away until they decided to harass him.

"Hey boy, how about some company tonight? We ain't picky.." one of them drawled into his ear. He could smell the alcohol in his breath, could hear the erratic heartbeat of as their system tried to pump the intoxicated blood. Oh yes, he could hear the rush of blood that filled the men's veins and arteries and it rather tempted him. However their poisoned blood would not taste as delicious as a healthy human's but he might just tear a limb or two and let the blood gush out just for the heck of it. The demon in him wanted release to do exactly that, it demanded it from him. He struggled to hold the raging demon in him.

A hand found it's way to his buttocks and a red haze filled his sight. He wrenched away the hand with supernatural strength, bending it the other way to inflict pain. The man screamed and crack, it was broken. He flung the man away from him like a piece of worthless doll and stalked towards the remaining men that had begun to back away. They seemed to have sobered up suddenly, identifying themselves to be in danger. Fear was etched deep in their faces and a taunting smile came up to his face.

"No!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno shouted and wrapped herself around him from the back.

He growled and tried to shake her off. She held on to him, whispering calming words. He was strong but she was determined. She had decided that she would protect him and so she would. This was the first time she had ever felt so determined, that her this decision felt so right. He was uncontrollable, his demons having taken over he slammed her against the wall hard. She let out a cry of pain and let go, she was sure she had cracked a rib of two. The two men stood immobile staring at the scene with huge eyes and she screamed at them to run. They bolted as if the devil was on their tails.

He swung his gaze towards the men and would have gone after them if she had not once again hugged him this time from the front. He snarled at her and this time sank his teeth on her shoulder. She cried as she felt the searing pain, tears ran down her cheeks leaving silver trails. Her hands shook as she hugged him to her, like a mother comforting her child. Still she did not attempt to pull away even as she feared for her own life.

"Ryoma-kun, I will protect you," she whispered into his ear as she held him closely to her.

Those words jolted his memory and he wrenched himself away from her, her body slumped to the ground. Crimson dark blood continued to stain the gravel road, a stark color against the gray. He stared at her in horror, _what have I done_.

A black figure swooped down taking her in his arms. "Echizen, get a grip on yourself," Fuji said sharply and turned his attention towards the bleeding girl. He pressed his tongue against the wound to help staunch the wound. He could hear how weak her heart beat was and he feared that he might not be in time to save her. He tore at his wrist and let the dark liquid drip into her mouth. But she would not swallow and instead gagged at the blood he was giving her.

"Echizen, persuade her to drink. Do it now or she will die," he lashed out at him.

Ryoma was at her side as quick as lightning, "Sakuno, drink and live. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his voice hoarse as he pleaded with her, clenching her hand tightly in his. Still she did not drink and in a desperate voice, "Sakuno weren't you going to protect me?"

Her throat moved slowly, an indication that she was finally taking in the blood that was pouring into her mouth. Fuji let out a relieved sigh and allowed his life blood to flow until he was certain that it was at least enough for her to live.

"Echizen, can you take her home?" he asked him warily. He needed to replenish the blood that was given.

Ryoma nodded and lifted her up gently. Her eyes were still closed, her face pale but her heart was beating at the normal speed.

"Take care of her," Fuji said with a finality before disappearing into the night.

He sat beside her while she slept. Guilt weighed heavy on him. It was a feeling that was alien to him, he who had always kept his cool. How did she manage to break through his defences when he kept it so walled up so well?

She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. The filtered sunlight was piercing her eyes.

"Sakuno," he called her name softly.

She gave a little moan and her eye lashes fluttered open slowly. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips and his eyes watched her every movement like a hawk eying his prey.

"Ryoma-kun, are you all right?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Hai."

"You weren't hurt yesterday, were you?"

How could she worry about me at this time when I was the one who hurt her? He said only one word, "Why?"

She blinked, unsure of what he was asking. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you let go? I would've killed you!" he said angrily.

"Because I said that I would protect you," she explained gently, as if that was the most normal thing in the world to say.

He stared at her incredulously, a small slip of a girl was telling him that she would protect him. He laughed weakly, "Why would you want to protect me?"

She lowered her face so that he could not see her expression. How was she to tell him that she had feelings for him that ran on deeper means than friendship?

"Sakuno-don't go falling for me. I'm not worth it," he told her in as bitterness stole into his voice.

She shook her head her voice shaking as she replied, "It's already too late for that."

The door to the room swung open and her grandmother walked in. "Ryoma, go home for now. The ceremony starts tomorrow, Sakuno will need her rest," she told him in an order-like form.

His eyes, with an amber fire stayed locked onto the small slip of girl that was on the bed. _Mine, soon._Quickly, he shook the thought that crossed his mind almost unconciously. _How long will you deny me? the dark voice that lived within him slurred at him._

"I don't love her," he said outloud. The dark voice growled_, then is it only lust that you feel for one who is your destined?_

Shadows of dusk crept over the high rise towers like a wave from the sea and the city was soon covered within its dark embrace. Ryoma stared at the starless skies, his thoughts a shamble. Tonight, he would take her and rid himself of the bloodlust that threaten to take over his mind. But of her, how will he deal with her?

Frustration.

Confused.

Anger.

Fear.

He hated the feelings that were running through him. Hated them with a passion. And there was something else about the whole affair that gave him a nagging feeling. Like the voice he was hearing in his head. Of the subtle hints of mockery that seem to linger within his mind. There was something about the whole thing that he had somehow missed. And he, Echizen Ryoma hardly missed a step.

He felt like breaking something with his bare hands.

"Oi seishounen, it's time," his father called him. The ceremony was held in the house that belonged to one of the elder. It was a house especially for the purpose of ceremonies. Dark drapes hung by the windows giving a gloomy look to the house. Scented wax candles was used to light the house and the smell of lavender and a hint of something sharp which made his blood stir hotly. He was led to one of the rooms upstairs by his father who wore dark robes. He himself wore a silk yukata of the darkest night whose edges brushed against his ankles as he moved.

Before his father knocked on the door he said something in a low and hesitant voice to him,"Be gentle with her, Ryoma."

He nodded, the blood pounding in him. Already the anticipation was building up in him, the call of a siren behind the door. The door swung open and in the room, the candles were few and gave a mysterious feeling. Gauzy white material hung from the ceilings and threw a shillloute the big bed in the middle of the room. Dark robed women filtered out of the room and he was now alone with Sakuno. Sakuno's grandmother must have passed through him as well but his attention was on the figure sitting on the bed.

"Sakuno," he whispered her name like a lover's caress.

The petite figure seem to tense up and she slowly stood up. His eyes trailed over the peach-cream skin of her shoulder to her back. He held his breath when she turned to face him. Her cinnammon-red eyes shied away from his and her cheeks were painted pink. His eyes devoured her, taking in the slope of the shoulders bared to his eyes as the only article of clothing she wore was black silk wrapped in a toga style at her chest. The material clung lovingly to her figure, accentuating what a women she had become, lush, captivating and absolutely delicious.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lips and reached for her. She fitted into his arms as if she was made for him and only him. _Mine._

"Ryoma-kun.." her words were cut off as he fastened his mouth on hers. His hands moved over her body to remove the black silk encompassing her body. She gasped as she felt herself pressed against his erection. His warm mouth lapped carresingly along the valley of her breast which elicited a moan from her. Her hands deftly tugged the belt of his yukata and removed the only constricting material between them, something the elder women that had been in her room earlier thought her to. _To give pleasure as you receive it_, they told her.

He pushed her onto the bed and took her into a whirlwind of pleasure with his mouth and hands. And she responded to him, as hungrily as he was for her. The beast roared in him to make his mark on her and he sank his teeth not too gently on her breast. He fed, the sweetness of her blood drove him to move faster, to have her as his finally. She cried out both in pain and pleasure. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, it was whispering to him to let her take from him what he had taken from her to seal them both together. It sounded so right, repeating over and over again in his mind. "Feed," he whispered to her in a hot voice. Her small teeth sharpened and sank into his chest. Her mouth on his chest brought their pleasure to an earth shattering climax.

For the night, two bodies moved in perfect synchronization.

Sakuno woke up the next morning with Ryoma fondling her breast and another hand trailing lower which made her caught her breath. Over the night, her female vampiric instincts were awoken and they came together in a frenzy of wild beasts. They taunted, teased and seduced each other. Even now, with a deep heat pooling between her legs she looked forward to making love with him again. The air around them always sizzled and every touch and kiss was ambrosia.

However, the door swung open loudly and Sakuno shrieked. Her grandmother dressed in her coaching clothes threw two wraps at them and shouted, "It's morning already. Ryoma get your butt back home, Sakuno let's go home. Your duty is over."

"No, she stays with me. We're not finished, obaa-san," Ryoma said in an protective voice. _She was his._

Ryuuzaki Sumire raised an eyebrow at the young vampire who had the wrap covering his waist while preventing Sakuno from getting up. "You have no right to keep her Ryoma," she reminded him.

"I've marked her, she belongs to me," he hissed.

"Get up Sakuno."

"She is my lifemate," he said with such conviction that it was a wonder that he didn't realize it the first time. It finally struck him, all those feelings that she brought out in him were not just about a boy hitting puberty.

"But-" Ryoma reached for Sakuno and pulled the lapels off her right breast showing to Sumire the red wolf emblem that belonged to the Echizen family. Sakuno blushed heavily and glared angrily at him. He smirked.

"Well well well. So it seems that you two are truly soulmates. But it still doesn't mean you don't have school. Come on, move!"

"How long did you know, Fuji?" Sumire asked him as they sat down for tea.

Fuji smiled, "The secret looks he gave her and the call between them was strong. It's been there for years it was just that he kept denying it himself."

"I haven't notice it either."

"It takes a person who has lived alone to notice such things. I'm expecting him to have trouble keeping her to himself with all the admirers she's just collected," Fuji said softly, remembering the dark burning look Ryoma gave the boy who had been talking to Sakuno.

She sighed sadly, "If only you could find your true mate, Fuji. You've been alone for far too long."

He chuckled, "Perhaps I have already found him. Do not worry for me Sumire-chan, worry for the young ones. I trust you've been busy trying to keep them in line."

She held a hand pressed to her forehead, "They are at it at every chance they get. It's almost difficult to get them to act normal."

"Ah, youth. What a delicious age. I take my leave now, Sumire-chan."

The night they came together again in a harmony that she was used to already. Her body knew his intimately. But tonight was the night she would always remember. For it was the night he said, "I love you, Sakuno."

The End

That's it. Phew. I finished it finally, it took me too long. I hoped it was ok, I wanted to expand it further but I didn't think I wanted to spend time on it anymore. I may revamp it when my winter break is here. Thanks guys. I saw the list of ppl adding me to their favorites and stuff and I was honored really even though it was a small list. Arigato!


End file.
